


Eyes on the Wrong Crush

by MMPRPink



Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: A new Clone mechanic joins the 332nd, but is quickly smitten by the only resident female mechanic intern. Albeit, he does not realise she is already taken.
Relationships: Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano
Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Eyes on the Wrong Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Still no Displaced Part 3 yet. I'm so sorry, it will come. I've just been hitting writing stumps. In its stead for now, this little prompt has been sent to me by a good friend who I often frequent with on Tumblr. Thanks for the request, buddy! XD
> 
> Tumblr Prompt: A new clone mechanic shiny joins the 332nd… and is instantly infatuated by a certain mechanic intern. The joke! The new shiny doesn't know about Kaeden's preferences and doesn't know about the super-secret relationship between the intern and the resident Jedi General.
> 
> Requested by: SirLoozElite
> 
> I'm sure nothing will go wrong XD  
> Sorry if my text-to-dialogue ratio is out the window. It kinda is in some areas ^.^'
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_"I was like: am I gay? Am I straight? And I realized ... I'm just slutty._

_Where's my parade?"_

\- Margaret Cho

* * *

Legend:

_Underline/Italics: Time/Date/Scene & Year Change_

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via other means; e.g.: comlink, transmission, holo-recording/footage, Force Bonds_

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts speaking/Voices from Force Visions_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Nutbolt (CM-9917):

Age: 8 (Actual)/16 (Physical) Years

Born: 29 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino, Wild Space

Species: Human (Mandalorian Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Clone Mechanic, Member of the 332nd

****

Sparx (CM-0124):

Age: 11 (Actual)/22 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino, Wild Space

Species: Human (Mandalorian Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Head Mechanic of the Hunter, Member of the 332nd

****

Wyre (CE-3680):

Age: 11 (Actual)/22 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino, Wild Space

Species: Human (Mandalorian Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Head Engineer of the Hunter, Member of the 332nd

****

Captain Slip (CT-4056):

Age: 11 (Actual)/22 (Physical) Years

Born: 32 BBY

Planet of Origins: Kamino, Wild Space

Species: Human (Mandalorian Clone)

Affiliation/Position: Captain of the 332nd, Leader of Akul Squadron

****

Kaeden Larte:

Age: 18 Years

Born: 39 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Former Farmer, Mechanics Apprentice, Mechanic Intern of the 332nd

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Ahsoka Tano:

Age: 18 Years

Born: 39 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili, Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Padawan, Jedi Knight, Mentor, General of the 332nd Battalion, Leader of Akul Squadron

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Katooni:

Age: 15 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tholoth; Colonies Region (Birth)/Coruscant; Core Region (Raised)

Species: Tholothian

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Padawan Learner, Commander of the 332nd Battalion

* * *

_ Year: 21 BBY… _

_ Time: 0930 (09:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Morning… _

_ Days Since New Mechanic Joined: 0… _

Canon: _Post-The Birds and Bees; Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Three Clones walked along the wide space of the hangar bay belonging to the Venator-class ship known as _The Hunter_. The ship is commanded by Admiral Skylar, the legion within the ship is the famous and the Galactic Republic's renowned 332nd Battalion. They are under the command of Jedi General Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Commander Katooni, their Captain is named Slip (CT-4056). To say they are the finest within the ranks of the Grand Army of the Republic is no laughing matter. They are THE finest legion within the GAR, often assigned the most difficult and hardest missions, along with the 501st Legion under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Commander Appo (CC-1119) and Captain Rex (CT-7567) and as well as the 212th Attack Battalion under Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi and Marshal Commander Cody (CC-2224). Unlike standard Clone Troopers recognisable for their bright white or personalised painted armour, the three Clones who were walking were wearing overalls, jumpsuits and protective gear. Gear notable of mechanics and engineers, a vital vocation within the war, after all, who else is to keep the ship from falling apart in the middle of a space battle? And repair the starfighters and the heavy weapons on the ship?

The Head Mechanic and Engineer of _The Hunter_ were leading a Shiny Mechanic fresh off Kamino to get him acquainted with the team, along with learning the ropes. The two leaders are known on the ship as Sparx (CM-0124), CM being the abbreviation for Clone Mechanic and Wyre (CE-3680), CE shorthand for Clone Engineer. The two of them are essentially the best when it comes to the maintenance of the Venator and keeping it functioning enough in a battle. _The Hunter_ has seen many battles, though they're only a year into the war, the Battle of Geonosis was only last year, a battle with the highest casualties. The Shiny they were both talking to is named Nutbolt (CM-9917), he passed his tests on Kamino with high marks and he always wanted to work with the 332nd, hearing many great stories about them; and their General. His wish was granted when Head Mechanic Sparx sent him a holo-recording saying his application was processed and admitted. Nutbolt couldn't believe it, it was the happiest day of his life and as he listened to his superiors, in terms of the hierarchy of mechanics and engineers, his eyes looked around the interior of _The Hunter_ in awe. She was a beautiful ship of course, no matter how many repairs she goes through, they all know she still bears the scars of her battles. _The Hunter_ is a fine Venator, designed by Lira Blissex and manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards and Allanteen Six Shipyards. Eleven-hundred and thirty-seven metres (1137m) or one point one-three-seven kilometres (1.137km) and five-hundred and forty-eight metres (548m) in width or point five-four-eight kilometres (0.548km). Like all the other Venator-class Star Destroyers, she can reach a maximum acceleration of three-thousand Gravity (3000G).

Such acceleration is achievable thanks to the ship's engines. She's built with a set of primary, secondary and tertiary engines. The primary engine consisting of four aft-mounted - two port (left) side and two starboard (right), the secondary engines are two aft-mounts - one port side and starboard, and lastly the tertiary drive engines, like the primary: four aft-mounted - two on port and two starboard. Most Venators use a hyperdrive Class 1.0, otherwise, there's a backup Class 12 or 15 and so, she has a hyperdrive range of maximum sixty-thousand light-years (60000ly), huge distance; no point in converting that to kilometres since the figure goes into the figure times the power of ten. Though roughly doing the Maths, it's the equivalent of approximately ninety-two billion kilometres or ninety-two times ten to the power of nine (~92000000000/92x10^9km). The power plant inside the ship is made up of the main reactor (which uses forty thousand tonnes of fuel per second [40,000 ton/s], two subsidiary reactors, power cells and lastly six annihilation reactant silos. She finally boasts a powerful deflector shield and an armoured hull (bottom of the ship). The details of the Venator go on and on, any Clone Mechanic, Engineer, even a Technician could talk about it for hours on end.

Nutbolt did do some reading on the crew, particularly the higher ranking staff such as Admiral Skylar, General Tano, Commander Katooni and Captain Slip. As far as he knows, the team within the 332nd: Akul Squadron were the best, rivalling the 501st Legion's Torrent Company. Nutbolt was brought out of his thoughts when Sparx's voice broke through.

"This will be your main base of work when we're not under attack." He said. Then Wyre made his own addition to inform the Shiny.

"After a battle, you are tasked with fixing and cleaning up the starfighters that do make it back." Wyre added, "Otherwise, you and the others will be running around ensuring the ship stays intact during a space battle." Nutbolt, being a Clone, stood at the same height as his brothers, the only thing that makes him stand out is his standard GAR Mechanic issued jumpsuit, a pair of protective goggles around his neck and his black hair has dyed blonde streaks through his neat crew cut.

"That shouldn't be a problem, so." Nutbolt replied confidently, "It'll be just like the simulation." His response got a few chuckles out of his superiors.

"You will be surprised that simulations won't prepare you for the unexpected." Chuckled Sparx. "Come, Wyre has duties to attend to. The techs have called him to check out starboard secondary drive engine, so you're stuck with me, Shiny." Nutbolt knew better than not to question, though he has read about the 332nd's unconventional methods and tactics. Many times he has heard on Kamino, the Kaminoans calling anyone with that legion ' _defective_ '. He himself is yet to see the team in action, especially the mechanics, engineers and technicians. Wyre walked off to attend to the problematic engine of _The Hunter_ , while Sparx and Nutbolt strolled further along the hanger bay. It was busy as expected, it always is, the Shiny watched as the astromechs aided in duties, other mechanics and engineers going about their daily duties. Out of nowhere and somewhere, someone was yelling:

"KARKING SITH HELLS CHOPPER!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!" The sound of deep ' _whomp, whomp, whomp_ ' was heard, the notable sounds of a C1 astromech unit. Nutbolt didn't want to know who Chopper is. Surely this battalion is quite sane, despite the General's eccentric tactics, General Tano whom he is yet to meet. The mechanic didn't see a pair of legs sticking out underneath a red and white Eta-2 Actis Light Interceptor, his left foot caught the shin and he gasped in surprise as he tripped over with a solid ' _oomph_ ', as he hit the floor. What a great first day.

As Sparx helped him onto his feet, smirking at the same time, Nutbolt heard the person he tripped over roll out from under the starfighter. He expected another Clone Mechanic about to apologise to him, instead, it wasn't a male, it was… Nutbolt's jaw dropped. Rolling out underneath the Eta-2 was a dark-skinned female with brown braided hair, soulful brown eyes full of curiosity and life, and wearing the same standard-issue GAR jumpsuits. By the Little Gods, the Shiny felt his heart flutter and he's usually not quick for the whole ' _love at first sight_ ' stuff. However, this is certainly love at first sight. When in his entire life would he ever meet a female mechanic, one looking so gorgeous, even if she is covered in ship grease? She stood at five foot six, slightly shorter than the Clones, but he would still tower her. Nutbolt noted she must have been warm if the jumpsuit is unbuttoned halfway allowing to rest on her hips, he also looked at her arms. She's. So. Muscular. Or even just toned, there was a defined solid curve in her upper arms, it indicates she is used to heavy-duty work; a farmer, maybe? Why did she change her career? Farming is life work, though there is money to be made being a mechanic, granted you can build your reputation and skill. By the Little Gods, this female mechanic is stunning! Then he heard fingers clicking in his face.

"Uh… Nutbolt? Keep that mouth hanging any longer, you'll be collecting flies." Again, Sparx's voice snapped him out of his monologuing. That's embarrassing. The female mechanic spoke to him.

"Sorry for tripping you. Nutbolt, right?",

"I'm CM-9917, ma'am." He greeted, automatically falling back to his designation number given from birth. The unnamed female mechanic laughed little and Nutbolt had to admit, it was adorable.

"Trust me, Nutbolt. I bet you a week here in this legion and you'll forget your number." What did she mean by that? Do his brothers not know their numbers anymore? Does everyone have a name here!? Their superiors never call them by number!? Then it must be true that the General really does care about them, they're not a subspecies or lesser beings under her. They are not a number, not a Clone. They are human. Nutbolt felt human hearing and knowing this. "Well, if you excuse me, I have to finish tuning up and polishing General Tano's fighter. Before she crashes it." The last line finished as a mutter, but both mechanics were able to hear it. Nutbolt heard Sparx let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will I uh… see you around?" Nutbolt asked,

"I'm not hard to find being the only female mechanic on the Hunter. Nice meeting you, Nutbolt and I have a feeling you'll fit right in." She smiled. She then ducked and rolled back under the fighter to fix any wires and parts in the underbelly. Sparx gave him a nudge to keep on moving, most likely heading to his office. They exited the hangar bay and now in the main areas of the ship, so definitely he is heading for Sparx's office. Wanting to be on good terms with his superior, Nutbolt decided to bring up some small talk.

"So, who was that female? I thought the only females were the General and Commander.",

"Her name is Kaeden Larte. She's an intern here and studying a mechanics apprenticeship with the guild on Coruscant. A nice girl, she's a few months into her internship." Answered Sparx,

"How!? As far as I know, the GAR doesn't do internships! Especially for civvies!" Exclaimed Nutbolt, sounding very surprised.

"Intern Larte is good friends with our General. Tano pulled some strings in her position and voilà! I've been her supervisor since then." Sparx explained, "She's quite cool to be around with. The rest of the boys really like her. Stubborn as a Rancor and brave as a Shriek-Hawk, she actually snuck on the Blue Shadow Virus mission." The Head Mechanic let out a bark of laughter, surprising Nutbolt. "She can sure fight for a mechanic, handy with a blaster with a fiery personality to boot. Does my nut in sometimes. Come on, Shiny. You have ropes to grasp and learn." Sparx gave Nutbolt a firm pat on the shoulder, but the Shiny smiled shyly, feeling at home already. He sure hopes he'll run into Kaeden Larte and talk more.

_ Two Days Later… _

_ Morning… _

_ Time: 0630 (06:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Days Since New Mechanic Joined: 2… _

( _Scene: Mess Hall, The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Nutbolt was up at the dawn, dressed and ready for breakfast and work. He had his tray with food and blue milk, now looking for a space to sit. Glancing around, Nutbolt searched for the other mechanic, one in particular: Kaeden Larte, the mechanic intern. It baffled him she is friends with the General, it's the only way she would have gotten a spot on a ship that is sent to the most dangerous missions in the war. After a few minutes of looking, the Shiny heard his name being called out, so he turned, seeing Kaeden sitting at a bench surrounded by other Clone Troopers. Nutbolt stiffened, those are not any ordinary troopers! They are elite of the 332nd! That's Akul Squadron! And he has read their files, their mission success rates and their effectiveness as a unit. They are unstoppable!

 _"Don't wet your jumpsuit now, boy!"_ He told himself. Kaeden was giving him a gesture to come over and take a free seat, so he took it. So, this Kaeden Larte often hangs out with the rowdy Clone Troopers too.

"Hey, Nutbolt! Good to see you again." She smiled. Little Gods, Nutbolt kept telling himself she's like a sunshine in the darkness, the darkness of war. Of all places for an internship, why did she choose here? To see the frontline of war? And at her age, she must only be eighteen, just reached adulthood. Nutbolt maybe sixteen, but really he's an eight-year-old in a grown man's body. Even mechanics, engineers and technicians are given half-lives. Blasted accelerated ageing, the Kaminoans don't spare them of the gene either. "Sorry for not being around the last two days. Had classes at the guild. The theory is just as important as practical.",

"Ah, come on, Larte! Don't deny you get bored without us." Laughed one of the members of Akul Squadron, one having a bald head, no head of hair, completely shaved off with a tattoo in Aurebesh that says: ' _I like big BOOMS and I do not lie!_ '. Little Gods, Larte hangs out with these guys!?

"Ha! Keep dreaming, Bomber (CT/ARC-1629)!" Slagged Kaeden. Ah, so that's his name and judging by the sound of his name, he likes… explosives. He's a demolition expert and specialises in bombs. How fun and they let him be an ARC (Advanced Reconnaissance Commando) Trooper? He must mean well though. "I don't miss your face at all." The table was filled with the sound of ' _ooh_ ' and ' _burn_ ', followed by laughter and Bomber giving her a kicked puppy look. It was a good slag though, Nutbolt was impressed that Larte can talk smack. "Aw, does the little baby want some ice?",

"I'm twenty-two!",

"Eleven then." Bomber just sighed in defeat. "Now, I'll introduce the rest of Akul Squadron." She points to the Clone with black hair tied back in a bun. "That's Captain Slip (CT-4056), third-in-command. Beside him is Sergeant Edge (CT-11-7387), Lucky (CT-7777), Flash (CT-22-8190), Hacker (CT-20-2156), Deadshot (CT-9350), Jester (CT-4984) and our scary resident medic Stab (CT-24-3103)." Kaeden finished. The medic with a red cross on his shoulder armour gives her a playful middle finger. "Oh, and Bomber literally introduced himself in standard fashion.",

"Kriff you, Larte!" Said Bomber in faux agitation,

"I rather not." The table exploded into laughter again as Bomber's face went red in embarrassment. The jovial banter died down when all the troops stood up and to attention. Confused, Nutbolt turned and his eyes widened. Is that who he thinks it is!? His two role models!? The two people who entered the mess was a Togruta and Tholotian, hanging at their waist were their laser swords? No, lightsabers.

"At ease, boys. No need for formalities." The Togruta said to them. Everyone say back down, the atmosphere returning to normal before General Tano and Commander Katooni entered. Before he knew it, Tano had her breakfast in hand, mostly meat and a source of carbohydrates with a mug of caff, and the Commander has taken her place beside Captain Slip. Tano sat on the opposite side of Nutbolt. "I haven't seen you around. You're the new Shiny mechanic I kept hearing about. What's your name?",

"I am CM-9-" Nutbolt was cut off before he finished,

"Name. I said name, not your number." General Tano gave him a warm smile. It made him ease up a little, so Kaeden wasn't kidding the General prefers names over numbers. They are human in her eyes, equals.

"My name is Nutbolt.",

"Nice to meet you, Nutbolt." Tano welcomed, "When off duty, as of now, you can call me Ahsoka. Interesting name by the way. How did you get it?" Tan- Ahsoka was being genuinely curious about how he got his name. Nutbolt grimaced a little, it's embarrassing and she read it on his face. "Even if it is embarrassing, it can't be worse than how Slip got his." How did Captain Slip get his name? Now Nutbolt was curious himself. Everyone ignored the sound of the Captain choking on his caff. "He got his name by Captain Rex after he slipped over some water and put his back out on Kamino.",

"FORCE DAMN IT GENERAL!" Slip's voice was pitched an octave higher than normal. "I swear, I'm going to ask for a reassignment!" Tano just gave her third-in-command a cheeky smile, baring her fangs and all. The new mechanic almost wondered since when did Togrutas have sharp teeth?

"Aw, but Slip. If you go to another legion, you'll start missing us. I'll miss my favourite Captain." Nutbolt couldn't tell whether that was genuine, playful genuine or sarcastic. Slip didn't bother to dignify his General with a response, not after the Commander latched onto him with a hug and cuddled into him like a Loth-Cat. He simply resigned to rolling his eyes to the stars. It's a wonder she's nicknamed Kitty Kat most of the time, otherwise, it's Snarks; not like the General is spared either. She's called Snips by General Skywalker and then Stripes by Commander Katooni. Honestly, the two are so unconventional, he is amazed the Jedi Order have not gone grey, shown stress lines or even kicked them out. "Please, Nutbolt. How did you get your name?" Nutbolt sighed. Well here goes nothing.

"I got the name due to getting a bolt thrown at my… nuts. My brothers kept saying ' _did your nuts get any bolts_ '? Eventually, one of them screamed ' _Nutbolt_ '! And it stuck." The Shiny was trying hard not to go red with embarrassment. Kaeden raised her voice.

"Wait, you got your name because someone threw a bolt at your family jewels?" It was clear on her face she was trying to hide her laughter. "That is the most unfortunate way to get your name." The rest of breakfast flew by until everyone was called to stations that they were being deployed to the Mid Rim to aid General Plo Koon after they were attacked by a Separatist fleet near Ruusan. Time to see how everyone works, it seems to be it will be one hell of a space fight.

_ Few Hours Later… _

( _Scene: The Hunter, Space Battle, Near Ruusan, Teraab Sector, Mid Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

If there's one thing that makes Kaeden's internship on _The Hunter_ with the 332nd unique, it's not the fact she's going to get early grey hairs from the stress of her wife, whom she's in a secret relationship with for crashing her fighters. Far from that, and it's something she keeps from Ahsoka because if she finds out, she'll worry, get really stressed, pulling the self-guilt card and remove her from what she is enjoying. It is something she wishes to hide from her little sister Miara, Force, she's fifteen now, Kaeden sent her a holo-message wishing her a happy Life Day. It is just… her perspective of the war. Kaeden Larte is experiencing her perspective of the Clone Wars that is crippling the galaxy, sending the Republic into debt and without a doubt, political corruption is rampant. She knows a few senators are genuinely trying to do what is right, people like Senator Organa of Alderaan, Senator Mothma of Chandrila and of course, her mother-in-law; Ahsoka's adoptive mother Padmé Amidala of Naboo. The war has not only brought suffering onto both sides of the war, it is the civilians caught in the middle, the crossfire. Kaeden watched Padmé's speech in the senate, revealing how citizens in the lower levels feel neglected and forgotten, their resources cut off and diverged. Padmé is correct, the war should be ending suffering, not prolonging and inflicting it on others. The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic insists strongly he will ensure everything in his powers to bring an end to war swiftly, yet nothing has changed. The Jedi are powerful, with the combined might and ferocity of the Clone Army, the war should have ended by now. Ahsoka grows frustrated herself, she blames the Jedi Code is holding back the Jedi from finishing the war quickly, doing what needs to be done. Larte is well aware that her wife is good friends with Chancellor Palpatine, obviously speaks highly of him as he does to her in return; he's like an uncle to her, yet something in Kaeden's gut tells her not to trust him. There's… an odd air around him, something she can't place her finger on.

Focusing her mind onto other things, Sparx, after getting a call from Wyre, ordered her and Nutbolt to race through the maintenance halls to reach the armaments room. One of the machinery that is attached to the heavy cannons that feed the ammunition to it has jammed, meaning port side Cannon Six is not functioning. A jammed cannon is the last thing this ship needs and being down a cannon is down critical firepower in keeping the enemy off. Kaeden and Nutbolt ran up the stairs, clearly not looking down, if one were to fall, it's a fall to your death unless you are lucky to catch something. _The Hunter_ shook as Separatist capital ships fired upon them, thankfully the shields are still working, the bridge staff are doing their job. Ahsoka and Katooni are leading the space battle with Jedi Master Plo Koon and the 104th, Force forbid if her wife damages her starfighter, Kaeden will couch her for a standard month; until she makes her melt with the puppy dog eyes. They're almost there now, the armaments room containing the conveyer belt that transports the ammunition is another two flights of stairs and Wyre will be waiting for them. Clearly, Sparx sent Kaeden because he trusts her, Nutbolt is with her to learn off her as well, while getting hands-on with the work he was trained to do from birth. Then, the Venator-class Star Destroyer shook again, this time even stronger and it was enough to unbalance Kaeden, sending her the edge and falling. The fall shocked her so much she screamed, as Nutbolt panicked, his heart racing and blood pressure spiking. The boys will never forgive him! By the Little Gods, Kaeden's ankle got tangled in some hanging cables, it suspended her, but the momentum sent her careening into the wall and she let out a yelp when her head collided with it.

"OH KRIFF!" Nutbolt called out, "KAEDEN!" Everything was ringing and numbed. Kaeden held the side of her head, she's going to be getting one hell of a headache after that. She was hearing her name. Ahsoka? Isn't she meant to be flying? "KAEDEN CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" No, that's not Ahsoka. Nutbolt!? It is disorientating with the blood flow rushing to her brain and banging her head did no wonders either. Hopefully, she can get away with some painkillers and not needing to talk to Stab. Focusing herself, the intern was able to get herself together to get her bearings and called back to Nutbolt.

"I'm okay!" She called back, hearing Nutbolt let out a sigh of relief. "Just hanging." Alright, that was a badly timed pun.

"Can you grip onto something and climb!?" Kaeden looked around, her gaze meeting the indentations in the walls, there were holes in them. She can grip onto those. Grabbing onto the holes that her fingers were able to slip through, Larte pulled herself up, the blood now rushing back down the rest of her body. She stopped for a moment to unholster her DC-17 gifted by Captain Slip to fire at the cable that was wrapped around her ankle. She can remove the rest when she reaches Nutbolt. After five minutes of climbing, Nutbolt reached out his hand so Kaeden can grab it and he can pull her up. When he felt her hand around his, with a sharp inhale, the fellow Clone mechanic poured all his strength to pull Kaeden up. Feeling herself in the Shiny's arms, taking a few minutes to recover. Nutbolt oddly liked the feeling of holding Kaeden in his arms, he really does like her, perhaps she'll feel the same way when they are ready to confess. Kaeden steadied her breathing enough to keep going after she removed the rest of the cable that she shot off. She was about to continue, only for Nutbolt to grab her well-toned bicep. "Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard." He was being genuine in concern. Even trying to examine where her head was hit.

"I'm fine, Nutbolt. Nothing serious.",

"Promise me you'll go to Stab after this." She about to protest, but he cut her off. "Better be safe than sorry and it will be worth dealing with his grouchy attitude." Unable to come up with a counter, Kaeden simply rolled her eyes, muttering ' _fine_ ' under her breath. With no time to lose, the two mechanics ran to meet Wyre and fix that blasted conveyer belt.

_ Some Time Later… _

_ Post-Battle Over Ruusan… _

( _Scene: Medbay, The Hunter, Near Ruusan, Teraab Sector, Mid Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

Of all places on _The Hunter_ Kaeden hates, there's only one area she would show so much distaste for. It's called the medbay and it is run by one of the scariest medics that even her wife gets petrified. Field Medical Officer Stab was staring at Kaeden, who was now sitting on the examination table, brought straight to him after the battle concluded when she found herself feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Wyre and Nutbolt sent her straight to the medbay while Generals Tano and Plo Koon, with their respective Commanders: Katooni and Wolffe, went planetside to meet with the senator of Ruusan. Kaeden was giving Stab the most sheepish grin she could muster while Nutbolt refused all forms of contact on Stab. He now understands why Stab is the scariest medic of the 332nd, being equally scary as Kix (CT-6116) of the 501st Legion. Medic Stab was quickly able to deduce that Larte banged her head pretty hard off the metal wall of the maintenance hall. Sparx got the news and is running around like he had his head decapitated by a lightsaber since he has to, once again, mention Larte was injured while on the job to her supervisor in the guild on Coruscant. It is a good thing they don't know about the time she was infected with the Blue Shadow Virus, they told the guild she fell ill with a bad case of the flu. Kaeden has gotten used to the thought of being injured on the job, she's in an active war zone, primarily in space, but space is no safer than the ground assault. While Sparx has to mention if the mechanics guild's own student has been hurt or injured, they have to know, though Sparx tries to keep information and the nature of her injury minimum. News travels fast to her classmates, Kaeden doesn't want to make a big deal about her adventures with the 332nd. While she knows her wife means well and wanting her to get the best work experience possible and to be the best mechanic in the galaxy, news of her internship has brought jealousy amongst others in her apprenticeship.

Rumours were spread that she bribed or even slept with a high-ranking GAR official to get the internship, which is not true by any means. Kaeden would never stoop that low and to think those students could come up with such rumours is cruel. They don't know she is married to a Jedi and said Jedi is the General of the 332nd. They don't know the secrets she has to hide, yes, she loves Ahsoka with all her heart, a Togruta who carries trust issues because of her past. Yet hiding their marriage from everyone they love, bar Anakin and Padmé hurts so much. It is hurting her she can't tell her little sister that she is a sister-in-law, she can't reveal to the galaxy that she is Kaeden Larte-Tano. Bringing her mind back to Stab, whom she blocked out his long rant leaving poor Shiny Nutbolt speechless, she was ordered to be put on bed rest in the medbay, under surveillance in case she tries to ' _self-discharge_ '; since Stab knows she hates bed rest. Just like General Tano, Commander Katooni and Captain Slip. The four of them are Stab's worst nightmare. It's a wonder he almost overdoses on caff. However, ninety-nine percent of the time, the four of them deny being the source of Stab's stress and he even keeps a Ysalamir named Stab'ika, which basically translates to Little Stab. Stab'ika is for when Ahsoka and Katooni are being checked, Stab can examine them without the fuss of the Force being used on him. When Stab finished filling in the paperwork and a doctor's note that she is assigned five days bed rest, Kaeden pouted as she was being led by the cranky medic and handed one of those awful medbay gowns. This was while she was ignoring Nutbolt's chuckling, which he was failing to hide. He was clearly enjoying this and Stab noticed too.

"You won't be laughing, Shiny when I come for you for your vaccines." That shut poor Nutbolt in an instant, Kaeden almost felt sorry for him.

"Stab, Nutbolt is new to the legion still, be nice." There was a mix of seriousness and sarcasm in the female mechanic's tone. A tone Stab was taking no bull kriff from and shot her a glare that would scare the General if Kaeden wasn't putting her wife in her place; during their stupid domestic rows. Stab couldn't help but wonder how the General's secret wife is still standing, able to talk clearly, whilst she was not long after showing signs of a mild concussion. "Okay, okay. I get it! I'll shut up.",

"GET YOUR SHEBS TO A BED LARTE!" Stab roared, making both her and Nutbolt almost piss in their jumpsuits. In that instant, the medic caught Larte by the shoulder and led her to her assigned room, while muttering himself about how difficult she can be. He also kicks Nutbolt out of the medbay too and Kaeden couldn't help but feel sorry him, genuinely. For all she knows, this poor Shiny is going to have second thoughts for joining this crazy battalion.

_ Three Hours Later… _

( _Scene: Recovery Room, Medbay, The Hunter, Near Ruusan, Teraab Sector, Mid Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

Three hours have passed, it's only been three hours of the five days required for bed rest and Kaeden is already bored. She feels tempted to self-discharge herself or even half-tempted to comm her wife, Ahsoka to pull rank. Yet then again, pulling rank on Stab is the last thing Ahsoka wants to do. Stab can easily make her secret lover a cowering Akul cub just after getting their shots or if she is being treated for injuries she neglected to mention because Ahsoka has this complex that the medical supplies are most needed for her men. She finds it amazing that her wife knows Stab is only doing what's best and not out to hurt her. A lot of people have hurt Ahsoka in the past, it makes Kaeden's stomach turn every time she thinks about it. Her wife was made an outcast, exiled from her home tribe by her own parents simply for being born a Force-sensitive. She spent four years as an outcast, only to be captured by pirates, Ahsoka managed to kill four grown men before they succeed in capturing her and threw her into an inhumane animal cage. Her wife was going to be sold to some sleemo from Nar Shaddaa who runs a fighting ring. If it weren't for Anakin, Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti - whom Kaeden vowed on Anakin's word that she will not tell Ahsoka, Shaak Ti is actually her aunt - the Togruta she very much loves would have spent the rest of her life as a slave fighter, fighting for those to earn their bets. Padmé promises she will do everything to enforce and make slavery, all forms of it illegal. Her father-in-law's parents are slaves, he was born into it, but the Jedi found him as a two-year-old; they gave the Jedi their blessing to give him a better life. Through Ahsoka, what little he knows of his parents, Anakin shares Ahsoka's anger and hatred for slavery.

The door a few feet from her hissed open. Kaeden sat up thinking it was Ahsoka and expecting to see her worried. As much as she loves Ahsoka, she can be a small bit suffocating in her affection, maybe holds her a little too tightly. Larte hopes with time, her lover will see that and loosen, she can understand it though; thanks to Anakin and Padmé, Ahsoka has learned to care and love. Trust. Ahsoka cares for Kaeden, but sometimes it can be a little too much that Kaeden can't have her own breathing room. She shrugs it off normally due to her lover's past, Kaeden doesn't want Ahsoka to have unhealthy thoughts of attachment. She then heard her visitor step in and to her surprise, it wasn't Ahsoka, it was Nutbolt. He had three items in hand, greeting her with a shy smile. Larte gestured to her friend to take a seat beside her, which he did upon permission granted. First, he handed her a fresh cup of caff and what looks to be her favourite pastry from the mess. Kaeden won't ask how Nutbolt knows meeliroom fruit pastry is her favourite, maybe he asked one of the members of Akul Squadron or even Sparx and Wyre. If he really wanted to find out, he might have braved approaching Katooni, though she is a very friendly Tholothian. Kaeden still couldn't believe the Jedi Order gave her wife a Padawan Learner to teach, let alone to teach her when she just turned seventeen and Katooni is only three years younger than her. Not much of an age gap. Nutbolt began talking after he took his seat.

"I figured you might be hungry." How odd, why does he sound nervous all of a sudden? "Your friends told me you like meeliroom fruit pastry. Hopefully, Stab won't kill me if you have some caff." Kaeden chuckled in response,

"Thanks, Nutbolt. That's really sweet of you and what Stab doesn't know, won't worry him. It's a phrase we all use here.",

"He's uh… a very unique Clone." Nutbolt stammered, watching Kaeden as she took small bites out of the pastry he gave her. "I see why everyone is scared of him.",

"If Stab can send fear into Ahso- I mean, General Tano, we all learned quickly to fear him." She half-snorted, recalling to herself the massive lecture she got for sneaking onto the Blue Shadow Virus mission. Stab almost shaved a few years of her life expectancy off. He has proudly given her the nickname of Dumbass Mechanic. Well, when you are married to Ahsoka Tano, you rub off her knack for looking for trouble or trouble finds her. "Not to worry, Stab means well for all of us. He even has rare teary-eyed moments." Nutbolt choked laughter upon hearing that. "You didn't hear that from me." Her new friend nodded his head quickly, not wanting to know what the consequences would be if Stab found out he knows of his ' _soft_ ' moments.

"So uh… I take it you must be bored. I have a datapad of different holo-TV series and holo-films if you want to watch them with me." Kaeden's eyes lit up, some form of distraction anyways and she won't turn down a good series or a film to pass time. After asking what he has, Nutbolt listed what was there to watch. "In terms of holo-series, I have ' _Heroes of the Republic_ ', ' _The Old Republic_ ', this documentary series about Shilli, ' _How It's Made_ ', ' _How Does It Work?_ ' and ' _Mythbusters_ '. For holo-films, the first three films of ' _Pirates of the Galaxy_ ', some film spin-offs of ' _Heroes of the Republic_ ' and the first two ' _Alien_ ' films, both are the Director Cuts." Nutbolt finished. Well, that's quite an option. Kaeden should let Nutbolt know that _Alien_ films are banned on _The Hunter_ after what happened during the previous movie night. Along with the prank pulled on her by Jester that nearly sent him out the airlock, with five-hundred-thousand credits worth of equipment that needed to be replaced. They both settled on _Pirates of the Galaxy: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ , and if they had time, they'll watch the second film _Pirates of the Galaxy: Dead Man's Chest_.

Before they started the film, Kaeden offered some space for Nutbolt, which he protested at first, but with the constant nagging, he gave in. He hopped onto the bed, scooted himself close to Kaeden's right, tapped on the film and the opening theme started.

_ Two and a Half Hours Later… _

Jedi General Ahsoka Tano was so glad to be back on her ship. While the Senator of Ruusan was very hospitable and thankful for ridding the threat of the Separatist fleet over his planet, she really wanted to be back and rest with Kaeden. She almost had a heart attack when she was told the intern was in the medbay on bed rest and observation for five days. Ahsoka hates it when Kaeden gets hurt, her protectiveness over her lover doubled after the Blue Shadow Virus. She was quick to leave Katooni, Slip, Plo and Wolffe to rush to the medbay. Tano also made a quick stop by the mess hall to pick up Kaeden's favourite fruit pastry. She has gotten word from Chancellor Palpatine himself congratulating her and the legion for making such a quick and timely arrival to help General Plo Koon in the defence of Ruusan. Even the senator has given his high praise of her personally too, telling the Chancellor she is the finest General the Grand Army of the Republic has amongst their ranks. Normally Ahsoka wouldn't accept such praise, but she can't help but feel a swell of pride, especially when it comes from the man she sees as an uncle. For that, as a reward, Palpatine has given Tano and the 332nd two weeks leave from the frontline. Two weeks leave, two weeks Ahsoka can spend with Kaeden. After talking to Stab, he told her the room he placed Kaeden in, Ahsoka stepped in after locating it. The door hissed open, allowing her to step in, her face beaming a wide smile, excited to see her wife. Her face quickly fell when her gaze met saw her cyare asleep, being in the arms of the Shiny mechanic, who held a datapad in his hand. Ahsoka deduced Kaeden and Nutbolt were watching a holo-film. Watching holo-films were normally reserved for the privacy of Kaeden and herself, otherwise shared with the other members of the battalion, not… this.

A pang of jealousy filled Ahsoka's heart. Is Kaeden… moving away from her? How in such a short time has this Clone Mechanic gotten cosy and close with Kaeden!? Ahsoka was almost tempted to put her lightsaber through Nutbolt's heart and end the threat he is to her marriage. A marriage she reluctantly has to hide, just like her parents. Her hand was twitching. No, she will not simply turn to murder over someone's petty crush on her wife. Leaving the two alone, Tano turned on her heel and dumped the fruit pastry in the bin.

_ Four Days Later… _

_ Time: 1325 (13:25; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

_ Days Since New Mechanic Joined: 6… _

( _Scene: Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Nutbolt strolled through the barracks, hearing extra hands were needed to repair some ARC-170s and a couple of LAAT/is (Low-altitude Assault Transport Infantry). The barracks had its own area to store small to medium-sized aircraft, anything larger is stored within the grounds of the shipyard where the Venator-class Star Destroyers land to restock and refuel, whilst undergoing any necessary repairs and parts replacements. Himself and Kaeden have been hanging out more, well in regards that she is still confined to the grounds of the medbay. All the two of them do is eat some snacks, talk and watch either holo-films and/or holo-TV series, otherwise, he is helping Larte study some of her theory. The notes she has given him are helpful too along with some knacks when fixing things. Kaeden has one more day of observation before Stab can discharge her, the boys collectively agreed to celebrate their victory over Ruusan and Larte's recovery at Seventy-nines tomorrow. The 104th will be there too. Nutbolt was scanning for Sparx or Wyre for orders, but instead, his eyes laid on General Tano who was after rolling out from under her fighter. Oh, good. She hasn't crashed it, guess he can tell Kaeden that, she will be relieved. Nutbolt couldn't believe the number of times he heard Tano crashing or damaging an Eta-2 Actis Light Interceptor. Her astromech named R7-A7 was with her, probably helping with the tune-ups and running starfighter diagnostics.

"Hi, General Tano!" Greeted Nutbolt with a smile,

"Hey. If you're looking for Sparx, he's over by the LAAT/i there." She pointed her thumb in the general direction of his superior. "If you excuse me, I'm a bit busy." She sat back on the ship creeper telling the astromech: "R7, buddy! Hand me hydro spanner size four, please." The red and white droid used its clamp to hand Tano the hydro spanner. Shrugging off Tano's odd behaviour for actually being busy, Nutbolt walked off to speak to Sparx. Ahsoka kept turning the bolt underneath her fighter, listening to Nutbolt leave, she didn't realise the bolt was tightened to the point her hand slipped and the spanner landed on her face. "OUCH!" She rolled back out, rubbing her face to ease the throbbing pain. That Shiny had the nerve to walk up and speak to her like everything is normal. She isn't blind that he's pulling Kaeden away from her, every time she went to visit her lover, he was there. They would be both talking, laughing and eating snacks or helping Kaeden study. Those are the things exclusive to herself and her wife! Ahsoka began to wonder if she could get Nutbolt reassigned to another battalion without making it suspicious. At first, she really thought he was a nice guy, now he is overstepping his place by trying to insert himself in Kaeden's life when she already belongs to her. Ahsoka never minded Kaeden making friends, but when she senses they start making advances on her, the Togruta has to find innovative ways to scare them off without outing their marriage.

R7 noticed something was off about his friend, it was unlike Ahsoka. She is usually not quick to blow off someone like that Clone mechanic Nutbolt, but when his Togruta acts like that, it's a warning bell. He knows Ahsoka can get a bit… extreme with her methods if she feels threatened or if someone is a threat to their hidden marriage. That is not good. The droid let out a few beeps and chirps to get Tano's attention and asked her a question.

"I'm fine, buddy. Hand me that diagnostics pad." R7 got frustrated after being blown off. His manipulator caught a hydro spanner and brought it down on Ahsoka's stomach. She let out a yelp, clutching her stomach. "What the kriffing Sith Hells, R7!?" Beep, beep. Chirp. "Again, I'm fine." R7 let out a drawn out ' _whoom_ '. A reluctant sigh was let out, Ahsoka could never hide things from R7. The droid was built by her dad as her tenth Life Day gift and the two of them have been friends ever since. It's eight years now. He knows her well, too well. "Nutbolt is getting cosy with my wife." Ahsoka lowered her voice to R7. "He doesn't know we're married! Who does he think he is!?" R7 knew at that moment his Togruta was getting angry. She was always emotional for a Jedi, more than they would like. "Nutbolt doesn't know Kaeden is gay! Why didn't she even tell him that? Or is she so smitten with him, she forgot to mention that part!?" Ahsoka was feeling threatened and the jealous feelings arising inside of her. How kriffing dare Nutbolt come between her and her cyare! Kaeden belongs to her and she's not going to let some Shiny take her! Ahsoka didn't even stop the little sliver of Darkness she felt in her Force Signature rise a small bit, even that little possessive need over Kaeden. If CM-9917 oversteps his place, she can and will dispose of him.

_ Meanwhile… _

_ Time: 1325 (13:25; Coruscanti Time - Same Time as Nutbolt's Interaction with General Tano)… _

_[Group Chat: **332nd** has been activated. Welcome admin: **CT-4056.**_

_**CT-4056** has changed name to **SlipperySlip-4056.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** has added **Akul Squadron.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** : Code Red! I repeat Code Red! CODE RED!!!_

**_CT/ARC-1629_ ** _changed name to **BomberIsTheBomb.**_

 **_BomberIsTheBomb:_ ** _Little Gods Captain! Calm down! What's with the Code Red?_

_**CT-11-7387** changed name to **OnTheEdge.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **CT-7777** to **YourLUCKYDay.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **CT-9350** to **SilentSniper.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **CT-22-8190** to **TheFlash.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **CT-20-2156** to **Nosy Bastard.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **CT-4984** to **PrankMaster.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **CT-24-3103** to **IWillStabYou.**_

**_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _Ah, much better. I hope you like your usernames because it's sticking!_ 😂

 **_PrankMaster:_ ** _What's the Code Red? Where's the General and Commander?_

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _Oh kriff! The Commander!_ 😶

_**SlipperySlip-4056** has added **Jedi Commander Katooni** to **332nd.**_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** changed **Jedi Commander Katooni** to **SnarkyTholothian.**_

**_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _Why is my datapad hopping!? I'm trying to finish assignments!_ 😡

 **_IWillStabYou:_ ** _Sorry Commander. The Captain has issued a Code Red. Why I don't know yet._

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _OK, everyone is here in regards to knowledge about the General's so called secret relationship with Intern Larte?_

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** 👍

 **_BomberIsTheBomb:_ ** 👍

 **_OnTheEdge:_ ** 👍

 **_YourLUCKYDay:_ ** 👍

 **_SilentSniper:_ ** 👍

 **_TheFlash:_ ** 👍

 **_Nosy Bastard:_ ** 👍

 **_PrankMaster:_ ** 👍

 **_IWillStabYou:_ ** 👍

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _Excellent. I decided this time we don't go out to 79s, instead talk to Nutbolt._

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _The new mechanic shiny? My Master has been getting salty around him recently_ 👀

 **_Nosy Bastard:_ ** _I watched her shrug him off today. It was cold! Like I mean colder than Hoth and Ilum cold!_ 😐

 **_BomberIsTheBomb:_ ** _Oh no! Don't tell us he has the hots for Kaeden! How is he not dead yet!?_ 😱

 **_OnTheEdge:_ ** _The General is a hunter. She's buying her time. We gotta tell Nutbolt!_ 😰

 **_SilentSniper:_ ** _And make him swear on his life he knows nothing!_

 **_YourLUCKYDay:_ ** _No wonder the General has been in a bad mood the last few days of our leave! She thinks Nutbolt is a threat!_

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _I wish the Jedi Code changed so Ahsoka's relationship doesn't have to be hidden. It will relieve so much stress!_ 😤

 **_PrankMaster:_ ** _Oh, you think that's bad? Ask Rex when it comes to General Skywalker and Senator Amidala_ 😂

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _TROOPER!!!_ 😠

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _ANAKIN TOO!? That explains where Ahsoka got her lack of subtlety from! I can't believe they're both married! Ahsoka to Larte and Anakin to Amidala!_ 😫

 **_PrankMaster:_ ** _Your lineage is just a disaster Commander_ 😂

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _Shut the kriff up Jester! Or I will make you wish Kaeden sent you out the airlock!_ 😑

 **_PrankMaster:_ ** _My heart!_ 😢💔

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _Boo karking hoo_ 😒

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _GUYS! This is off topic! Listen! Nutbolt's life is in grave danger and he is close to dancing with the Akul!_

 **_BomberIsTheBomb:_ ** _Little Gods! Don't tell me you read A Dance of Akuls!?_ 😂

 **_IWillStabYou:_ ** _Says the one who reads Fifty Shades of Blue!_ 😛

 **_OnTheEdge:_ ** _Ew Bomber! That's literally Twi'lek erotica!_ 😖

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _GUYS!!! Seriously, please! I don't want to fill out a casualty form because the General went nuts over some di'kut hitting on HER WIFE!!!_

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _Hold on! Does Nutbolt know Kaeden is gay?_

 **_Nosy Bastard:_ ** _Holy kriff! She's right! Kaeden didn't actually tell Nutbolt she's gay_ 😮

 **_OnTheEdge:_ ** _Alright then. We find Nutbolt, tell him to stop pursuing Larte because she likes the same sex. Yes, she is tied to the General in matrimony. Also the fact, we care about his life._

 **_SlipperySlip-4056:_ ** _It's settled then. Hopefully the General doesn't get to Nutbolt before we do. I'll contact Sparx and Wyre. Commander, make up an excuse to General Tano to borrow R7-A7. We'll rendezvous in Meeting Room 6._

 **_OnTheEdge:_** _No go. R7 is on base, but the General left him behind while she escorted her darling wife back to her apartment. So, Commander, no need to piss in your robes asking her for R7._

 **_SnarkyTholothian:_ ** _EXCUSE YOU EDGE!!! But alright, I'll get R7, he'll spill the beans to Nutbolt._

 ** _YourLUCKYDay:_** _Better hope the General and the intern aren't kriffing each other like Akuls in heat. I wouldn't be surprised if Larte enjoys it_ 😂

 _**SnarkyTholothian:**_ _EW LUCKY!!! I DON'T NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!!!_ 😖 _If you excuse me, I have to find R7._

_**SnarkyTholothian** is now inactive._

**_IWillStabYou:_** _I'm still not sorry for giving her the Talk. At least she knows what the General gets up to when she isn't in the temple_ 😒

_**SlipperySlip-4056:** Alright, I'll speak to Sparx to get Nutbolt. Meet us in Meeting Room 6. Clear? Good. Dismissed!_

_**SlipperySlip-4056** is now inactive._

_**OnTheEdge** is now inactive._

_**BomberIsTheBomb** is now inactive._

_**PrankMaster** is now inactive._

_**SilentSniper** is now inactive._

_**TheFlash** is now inactive._

_**Nosy** **Bastard** is now inactive._

_**YourLUCKYDay** is now inactive._

_**IWillStabYou** is now inactive._

_Chat has ended]_

_ A Few Hours Later… _

_ Time: 1700 (17:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Kaeden's Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

After a bit of arguing with Stab, Kaeden was granted to be discharged from the medbay after being in bed rest. Ahsoka was with her to take her back to the apartment Larte is renting, but since they got married, it has become their apartment. The landlord doesn't know about a second occupant, so Kaeden is still paying rent for herself. It is also a good thing her wife is escorting her home because she really needs to talk about Ahsoka's change in behaviour towards Nutbolt. She only knows because R7 told her, Kaeden can always rely on her lover's astromech if she doesn't talk to her. If Ahsoka is not talking about her deepest thoughts to another person besides Larte and/or her parents, she would be talking to her trusty astromech R7. The droid knows when to keep his binary shut when he so wishes, also adding the fact her father-in-law built the R7 unit himself from scratch; the little astromech is equipped with pretty hard-to-hack encryption like R2-D2. Kaeden first met the droid when the two got married in secret at that small chapel-like building dedicated to the Force. R7 was recording their private ceremony and it was nice to have that footage stored in his data banks. Ahsoka always told her the days her lover is not on the ship, she'd be watching that holo-recording, reminding herself of that happy moment in time. The happiest she has ever felt considering her upbringing, it was the most joyful event, even more than when Anakin and Padmé adopted her behind the backs of the Jedi Order.

Anyhow, Kaeden needs to get to the bottom of Ahsoka's change in attitude towards Nutbolt. She was fine with him the first day he arrived to the legion, now six days in Tano has been giving the poor guy the cold shoulder or if he tried to talk to her, Ahsoka would speak to him in a cool tone; to make it clear she didn't want to talk with the Clone Mechanic. Yes, Kaeden is aware Ahsoka can get a bit possessive, but if she tells her to step back, her wife will step back. While the two of them may be bound in marriage, Kaeden wants some level of independence. She can't always rely on Ahsoka to keep her safe. Besides, Kaeden has gotten more than just experience in working with different machines, starfighters and transport ships on this internship, she got close with the 332nd and they have offered her self-defence classes, allowed her use of their gym equipment and Slip and Deadshot have given her private lessons in blaster arms. The DC-17 was given was gifted by Slip himself as a sign of friendship and camaraderie, and Ahsoka has shown this level of… what Kaeden calls jealousy. Jealousy of her friendship and camaraderie with Nutbolt. She has to convince Ahsoka that Nutbolt is no threat to their marriage, otherwise… Kaeden is aware her lover can take… extreme measures. She was quick to order Tano to the kitchenette and the Togruta complied, leaning against the counter.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Exploded Kaeden, shocking Ahsoka, her blue eyes going wide.

"What did I do now!?" She moaned. Kaeden scoffed at her wife for pulling this card. She hates it when Ahsoka decides to play dumb.

"You are seriously asking that!?" Ahsoka could tell her darling wife is pissed off at her. "Nutbolt has been with your legion for six days. Six days! And you're already giving him the cold shoulder! What is that about!?",

"Coming to the defence of that pathetic Shiny?" Ahsoka scowled harshly, "CM-9917 is overstepping his place with you!",

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" The former farmer yelled, "For someone who preaches Clones are human and are equal, that is low! For someone who cares!",

"I offer my care when someone doesn't overstep their place!" Ahsoka argued,

"Do you forget our relationship is secret!? I can't go up and tell Nutbolt ' _sorry, I'm married to your General_ '!",

"Why don't you just tell him you're gay!?",

"Because I thought he'd figure it out himself or someone else told him!" There was an irritated growl from Ahsoka, given that her species are carnivorous predators, and she began pacing across the kitchenette much like an Akul. Which is believed where Togrutas have evolved from since they share some similar traits, such as sharp fangs for tearing into flesh, enhanced senses and reflexes, and the ability to consume raw meat that would give some food poisoning.

"You could have told him!" Her wife exclaimed in a raised voice. So no warning bells yet since she didn't yell. Ahsoka rarely yells, at best it is always raising her voice. "But no! Instead, you're encouraging him!",

"How in what way am I encouraging him!?" Replied Kaeden in an exasperated tone and already getting tired of her wife's possessive stupidity. She has voiced this concerning possessive behaviour to her in-laws. Don't get her wrong, Kaeden loves Ahsoka, always will, but her possessive nature can be a problem. Ahsoka loves those closest to her so much she is hoarding and doesn't… she won't learn to let go. That's what worries Kaeden the most, it is known the Force grants an extended lifespan to Force users, Ahsoka is no different. Kaeden worries how Ahsoka will cope if she were to die. Will Ahsoka accept her lover's inevitable passing when the time comes? Will she fall into despair and never come back out from it? Recover from grief? Or will she go to any extreme to find forbidden Force abilities to resurrect the dead? If such a power exists. Kaeden turned her attention back to Ahsoka as she began listing the number of things Larte did that ' _encourages_ ' Nutbolt onto her.

"You've been meeting up with him more." One finger raised to count. "Watching holo-films and holo-TV." A second finger. "Eating snacks together." A third. "Small talk and he's helping you study!" Two more fingers were raised, bringing the list to a total of five. "How can you not see he is completely infatuated with you!?",

"Oh my Force!" Kaeden sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You know, you become really pathetic when you're jealous.",

"For the right reasons, excuse you!" The Jedi Knight growled, "I swear, if he puts so much a hand on you, I'll kill him!" Her statement came out so fast, Tano didn't comprehend what she just said, yet it sounded like she meant it. There's the warning bells.

"AHSOKA! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE!" Shouted Ahsoka's lover, "You are unbelievable when you jump to such extremes, it worries me! It scares me!" It scares Kaeden? Ahsoka would never scare her own wife. She says these things to keep Kaeden safe and protect her. Yes, these are things the Jedi would completely disapprove of, but Ahsoka never felt like the Jedi they want her to be. Not when she has someone she cares so dearly for. The Jedi will never understand her, it won't matter when she leaves, Ahsoka plans on leaving the Order as soon as Katooni is knighted, when the war ends. "Get out." Ahsoka's heart dropped hearing those last two words: get out.

"Kaeden-" Her wife cut her off,

"Get out! And don't think of coming back here until you cool down and think about the consequences of your thoughts! GET. OUT!" Kaeden's finger pointed to the door. Larte really hated doing this sort of thing, but when Ahsoka gets overbearing, particularly after an argument such as this, she needs space. Her lover needs to think about what she has said. It genuinely scares Kaeden that Ahsoka is willing to threaten death on someone! That is a serious problem, her wife is going to make herself out to be a threat to society! Watching Ahsoka leave the apartment like a kicked Akul cub, Kaeden knows deep down her cyare needs help. For everything, from the past of her so-called childhood to these dangerous thoughts that she threatens to carry out and is capable of carrying out if she feels someone is going to try and pull her away. It didn't take long into their marriage for the mechanic intern to realise she has become an emotional crutch or anchor, to keep her in check and in balance; Katooni is the same. Her wife's Padawan is an anchor, someone Ahsoka sees as a little sister, perhaps even a daughter; age gap be damned. Kaeden is worried for Ahsoka's unmistakable inability to let go. When it comes to a loved one, Ahsoka refuses to let go or let them walk away. She will just see it as abandonment and that is what Kaeden most fears for the one she loves with all her heart.

_ With Nutbolt… _

_ Time: 1800 (18:00; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Evening… _

( _Scene: Meeting Room Six, Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Mechanic Shiny Nutbolt was grumbling to himself as he walked the corridor leading to one of the meeting rooms, Sparx asked to meet him. He was in a bit of a foul mood. The General was cold towards him and shrugged him off like he is meant for the trash compactor. He didn't understand what he did wrong. As far as his memory went, General Tano was very welcoming, now every time he greets her she looks like she's about to bite his head off! Nutbolt can't make any recollections of doing something to offend the General, if he did he would recall and the battalion would come after him to apologise profusely! Suffice to say, Nutbolt is kind of scared of what he did or unknowingly did to piss off the General of all people. It's a lot worse because he doesn't know what he did! He prays to the Force and Little Gods that Sparx can shed some light on it. Finding Meeting Room Six, Nutbolt entered, only to be surprised by additional attendees, said attendees were all of Akul Squadron, Sparx himself, Wyre AND Commander Katooni, accompanied by… General Tano's trusted little red and white astromech: R7-A7. Why is R7 here? Why was the Commander brought here? What's going on? Sparx told him it was just a discussion between him and the Head Mechanic.

Staring at Sparx, his superior gave him the gesture to take a seat, which Nutbolt did, making himself comfortable. Akul Squadron positioned themselves to one side of the conference table while Katooni, Captain Slip, Head Mechanic Sparx and Head Engineer Wyre. The Shiny was understandably nervous, unless they can shed light on why General Tano is cold towards him. Captain Slip was first to address him.

"Well then, Nutbolt. Do you know why you're here?" He questioned,

"Uh… well… part yes and no." Nutbolt answered sheepishly, "The General has become… cold towards me and I don't know what I have done wrong! I don't think I've done anything to offend her recently!" Slip looked to his second-in-command, giving her the nod. The nod for what? Commander Katooni stepped forward.

"What we're about to tell you, about Ahsoka and Kaeden. We need to be sure we can trust you and swear utmost secrecy." Secrecy!? Secrecy for what!? What is Kaeden and the General hiding!? No training from Kamino prepared him for this! Nutbolt nodded his head firmly. "I need you to say it, Nutbolt.",

"I swear on my life, whatever secret is to be disclosed, it will not leave my lips. I will take it to my grave!" Katooni turned to Slip, who stared at Sparx and Wyre, then Akul Squadron were muttering amongst one another. After a few minutes, they all nodded to each other. Does this mean they'll fill Nutbolt in on what he is missing and why it is upsetting the General? Katooni titled her head to the side to signal R7 to plug himself into the terminal.

"Before we show you this footage, did you have any inclination or realise Intern Larte is actually gay?" Nutbolt completely choked on air, not expecting that statement at all from the Captain. Kaeden is gay!? As in gay she likes women? She prefers the same sex!? Nutbolt felt like an idiot not figuring this out. Is this common knowledge amongst the battalion!? They all knew she is gay! Nutbolt, a Clone Mechanic who likes the opposite sex fell head over heels for someone who is gay! Kaeden didn't even give any hints or indications! Perhaps… perhaps she thought he'd figure it out or was told by the others, and… she misread his interactions of wanting to be close as wanting to be close friends. By the Little Gods! He misread everything! "That's a nope. As for our General, she's gay as well. Learned off Skywalker she came out after turning sixteen. That's beside the point." Slip continued, "The reason General Tano is pissed off at you and most likely wants to bury you six feet under." Nutbolt let out a high-pitched screech, his voice going an octave higher than it normally goes. Tano saw him as an actual threat!? Enough she wanted to kill him!? What has this got to do with his interaction with Kae- he stopped mid-thought. It all fell into place and his face blanched. Are Kaeden and the General… Slip read his expression. "Yup. The General and Intern Larte are a couple, but they're more than girlfriends. They're married." Slip revealed in an astounding deadpan voice that was a mix between tired and exasperated. Nutbolt's jaw dropped.

"No! No, they can't be! The General she's… she's a Jedi! It's against her and the Commander's Jedi Code!" His head was utterly spinning, unable to process this bombshell.

"Oh well, now you know my Master doesn't give a kriff about the Code." Katooni casually shrugged. "Ahsoka and Kaeden think they're discreet, but the entire legion knows. We've kept their secret safe ever since." Nutbolt looked blank. He was in shock, his jaw gaping wide. "R7, show the footage of Ahsoka and Kaeden's wedding ceremony." Just before the astromech played the footage, Sparx made one more statement.

"Keep that mouth hanging any longer, you'll be collecting flies, Shiny." Sparx laughed, repeating an old statement from Nutbolt's first day. Nutbolt fought the urge to grumble under his breath as his brain tried to wrack and process everything the just learned. Next, R7 began playing the holo-recording saved in his databank, of the General and intern's wedding ceremony. The footage showed, it was indeed a private and secret ceremony. There was no one present other than the priest, the couple and the astromech. The General did this… behind the backs of an Order that forbids attachment. Nutbolt… is actually impressed for such bravery and to break away from tradition. Everyone listened to the recording, as General Tano and Larte recited their wedding vows.

 _"I, Ahsoka Tano, take you Kaeden Larte, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness."_ ,

 _"I, Kaeden Larte, take you Ahsoka Tano, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness."_ Nutbolt watched intently as the exchanging of the rings began. He noted they were unique rings, unlike the ones you see in a craft jeweler's store. The rings were made out of what looks like bone, animal bones. If Nutbolt is correct, considering General Tano is a Togruta, those rings were made out of Akul bone. General Tano made the rings by her own hand, carved to high quality, a careful hand and with love. The priest spoke to both them, to mark the ring exchange.

 _"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Ahsoka Tano, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."_ ,

 _"Kaeden Larte, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."_ Everyone watched as the General carefully slid the Akul bone ring over Kaeden's finger, the two of them couldn't stop smiling, that this day was actually happening. For Katooni, when she first saw the footage, a part of her felt angry at Ahsoka for hiding this from her. She felt her Master couldn't trust her with this secret. Katooni knew Ahsoka was not like other Jedi and her unique teaching methods got the Padawan out of many sticky situations that should have killed her. Thinking about it again, Katooni understood from Ahsoka's perspective that could not entrust her, the Togruta was still getting used to having a Padawan, a Padawan raised in the temple since she was three years old. Ahsoka had a fear Katooni could theoretically report the High Jedi Council and get her own Master expelled. Katooni could have gotten Ahsoka expelled, but seeing how happy she was, the positive effect Kaeden had, the Tholothian chose not to say anything or tell the Council and she couldn't do the same to Master Skywalker. Senator Amidala has the same effect on him as Kaeden. Their lovers are keeping them balanced in the Force, keeping them in the Light and… they are happy. Katooni cannot ask any more from that. She is happy for them both. The vows continued, the priest turning his attention to Kaeden.

 _"By the same token Kaeden Larte, you may place the ring on the finger of your bride."_ ,

 _"Ahsoka Tano, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."_ Everyone and Nutbolt watched as the mechanic slid the ring on the Togruta's slender orange, despite the hologram being blue, finger. It slipped on perfectly.

 _"I am happy to announce you both, lovers for life. You may now kiss your beloved wife."_ When the cue was given by the priest, Ahsoka and Kaeden, the mechanic now officially Kaeden Larte-Tano, passionately kissed; after Kaeden was gently pulled in by the General. That was it. That was the end of the wedding. Nutbolt sank into his seat as R7 disconnected himself from the console. The Shiny couldn't believe he was hitting on the General's wife! He felt so idiotic now, no wonder Tano was starting to dislike him and shrugging him off. They were all small warning signs that he was overstepping his place with Kaeden and the General thought he was trying to take Kaeden away from her! Nutbolt let out a drawn out groan, smacking his hands against his face.

"I feel like a di'kut." He muttered. He was completely embarrassed with himself and probably close to getting himself buried dead or alive by his own General, who would make it look like an accident!

"Udesiir, vod'ika." The Commander comforted, placing a hand on his shoulder, "At least you know now and promising to keep it a secret. Talk to Ahsoka tomorrow, in private. Just explain." A friendly smile was given. That is what Nutbolt will do, he'll go and talk to the General first thing tomorrow morning and clear the tense air between them.

"Ori'vor'e, al'verd." Nutbolt said, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. The moment was disturbed when Slip slapped a manual in front of him, making the Shiny give a confused look. The manual had the title ' _Surviving the 332nd for Dummies - The Unofficial Official Manual (Revised) 2nd Edition_ '.

"Happy reading." He simply said. Read that!? READ!? That manual is nearly over five-hundred pages! This legion is insane!

_ Next Day… _

_ Time: 0830 (08:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Morning… _

_ Days Since New Mechanic Joined: 7… _

( _Scene: General Ahsoka Tano's Office, The Hunter, Shipyard, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

Clone Mechanic Nutbolt was up early wanting to catch the General before she runs off for other duties she has to attend to, or train her Padawan Learner. He had to put an end to the tension between himself and the General. Yes, Nutbolt admits he had quite a bit of a crush on Kaeden, the fellow only female mechanic was being nice to him, but he didn't read that she didn't want any advancements other than staying friends. He was too smitten to see and the General was getting lowkey pissed at him and was without a doubt planning his demise. Stopping at the door of Tano's office, Nutbolt took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock. Suddenly, the door opened, Tano was about to step out until her sapphire-blue eyes laid on his brown eyes. She made no effort to hide her scowl and tried to side-step him, but Nutbolt was not taking ' _no_ ' for an answer. They will sort this out and it is being done today! Making a bold move, the Shiny pushed the General gently back inside her office, so he could step in and the door closed behind him. General Tano had her arms crossed, staring at him angrily as her eyes became solid ice, like the great glaciers of Hoth or even Ilum.

"What do you want, CM-9917?" She gritted. Her calling him by his designation number stung, not his name, but Nutbolt didn't let it get to him. She is being hostile with good reason.

"I know." He simply replied, "I know about you and Kaeden." The General's head snapped up, her eyes going wide with fear and her lightsaber was whipped out. The tip of the green plasma blade pointed at his neck. Beads of nervous sweat covered his head, as he stared at the blade.

"Who told you!?" Ahsoka snarled, her lip curled back revealing a fang and she growled like a predator.

"No one! I swear on my life!" Nutbolt pleaded, "I figured it out myself!" It was completely a lie, Akul Squadron, the Commander, Sparx and Wyre told him, even her own trusted astromech was in on it. They all told him, but he cannot out them. He has sworn to secrecy. The General and Kaeden are completely unaware that literally the whole legion from cleaning droids right up to Admiral Skylar knows about them! Yet, they have said nothing that would jeoparodise Tano's position and endanger Kaeden's internship. The two of them should be thanking whatever otherworldly force or God that exists their friends are willing to turn a blind eye on their relationship. "I understand why you were showing dislike towards me. I was overstepping my place with your wife. I'm sorry and if you want me reassigned, I won't be angry. I am sorry I made you think I was trying to take your riduur from you." Ahsoka stayed completely silent as she listened to Nutbolt, her arms crossed, after disengaging the sabre. The mechanic continued, "If you want me gone… I will hold no hard feelings, making you angry was the last thing I wanted to do. Good day, General." Nutbolt turned on his heel to leave the office, his hand reaching for the button to open the door.

"Nutbolt!" The General called out, making him stop and turn his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I let my feelings of jealousy get in the way. You're a good person, a good friend to Kaeden when I'm not around. Ni ceta." She finished, with a rarely used Mandalorian apology. In a way, she is kneeling as she apologises. He turned around fully again to face Tano.

"Vor entye." And the two shook hands. The old slate turned over, a new slate to begin again. A proper start to rekindle friendship, the bond of brotherhood, sisterhood and camaraderie. The two of them smiled at one another, accepting a new beginning. Ahsoka firmly told herself she will make amends with Kaeden as soon as Nutbolt leaves. She could save it for tonight and talk over dinner, but Ahsoka felt it was best not contact her now and talk in the privacy of the office.

_ One Week Later… _

_ Time: 1430 (14:30; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

_ Days Since New Mechanic Joined: 14… _

( _Scene: The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-38_ )

The atmosphere about _The Hunter_ was so much lighter than it was a week ago after clearing the tension between himself and the General. Nutbolt has kept the General and Kaeden's marriage a secret, the entire battalion has been protecting this secret. One member of Akul Squadron, Hacker goes as far as hacking into surveillance footage and deleting it, if incriminating evidence of the couple's relationship is caught on holo-camera! The Commander pretends she doesn't notice anything and says something about keeping those memories behind a strong Force Shield, whatever that means. It must be a Jetii thing. Right now, Sparx ordered Nutbolt to locate Intern Larte because he needs her for something, something to do with filling out some papers in regards to the guild she's with. After a bit of asking around, Larte was last spotted in the Maintenance Halls. Nutbolt wondered what was Larte doing there. He strolled through the wide, but still narrow corridors, only for his ears to pick up sound and it sounded like people. Access to the maintenance halls are restricted to mechanics, engineers and technicians only! Any other personnel are in breach of regulation in terms of area access of the Venator, plus a good earful lecture from both the General and Admiral. Nutbolt turned a corner, hearing the sounds getting louder, which was almost muffled by a vent fan. If he wan't listening so closely, he certainly would have missed that. There was a bang, some laughing and giggling, followed by… Nutbolt paled. Are those sounds he is hearing connect to what he is thinking!? He prayed to the Little Gods this is not what he is thinking! Turning the corner, Nutbolt just froze. He saw what looked to be Jedi robes, amalgamations of Clone armour and a jumpsuit strewn to the floor of the maintenance hall in an untidy heap, along with a pair of lightsabers and DC-17s still in their holsters; but that is not what us scarring him. What is scarring him is the unholy sight of his esteemed General and best friend, Kaeden! Tano had Larte pinned against the wall, her toned dark-skinned legs wrapped around Tano's hips with the General's hands keeping a firm grip under Larte's thighs to keep her steady, as they engaged in heated love-making. The only saving grace he can thank the Little Gods is they are still wearing their lingerie, which probably won't remain that way for long, with the way Kaeden is fondling the clasp of the General's bra! Nutbolt wasn't just going pale, he was blanching. He heard his friend release a satisfied moan and repeating the General's first name as they hips bucked into one another and gaining speed, prompting Larte to hold tighter onto the General's broad, muscled shoulders. The left shoulder having three diagonal scars standing out against Tano's orange skin tone. The General was muttering something he couldn't make out, but Nutbolt didn't care. He needed out! He wasn't trained for this kind of sight! He wasn't expecting to see this side of the General and his friend!

The Clone Mechanic turned on his heel, he turned so quick one would fear whiplash! He turned so quick, Nutbolt didn't see the overhead pipe that distributes gas across the ship. His head made contact, causing the poor guy to yelp loudly, disturbing Ahsoka and Kaeden as they both let out a squeak of surprise, not expecting to be caught in the middle of… what a lot would say is definitely sex. The General spun around after putting her wife down as they scrambled for their clothes to make themselves look decent. Both their eyes widened in horror at the sight of Nutbolt, who was easing the throbbing pain in his head. He's going to an ice-cold shower after such a sight! How is he going to look them in the eye again!? Nutbolt managed to stand and focus himself, a little shaky and disorientated from whacking his head due to shock of this unholy sight.

"Hey, Nutbolt." Kaeden greeted, sounding a little awkward. Her best friend just caught her having sex with his General! "Did Sparx send you?",

"It's not what it looks like, Nutbolt!" Ahsoka was a lot more mortified than her wife, who was facepalming behind her. Of all things she could say, it's that! Nutbolt's mouth was gaping, unable to make heads nor tails of what he saw. His brain was overloading and the image of Larte pinned against the wall by General Tano! He needed to run and run Nutbolt did, screaming at the top of his lungs at top speed, a speed can reach which is roughly fourteen point five kilometres (14.5km), which is considered fast for a mechanic. Standard Clone Troopers can reach sixteen kilometres (16km) and Clone Commandos are said to reach an average of seveteen point seven kilometres (17.7km). Ahsoka and Kaeden were like a pair of Loth-Cats caught in headlights, unable to move and just stood there in silent distraught for traumatising a friend and he wasn't the first.

_ A Couple of Minutes Later… _

_ Time: 1445 (14:45; Coruscanti Time)… _

_ Afternoon… _

( _Scene: Hangar Bay, The Hunter, Shipyard, Outside Clone Barracks, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region,_ Galaxy-38)

Akul Squadron, Sparx, Wyre and Commander Katooni were sitting around a makeshift table, eating, laughing and playing cards or what appears to be Sabacc, R7 was with them too. They all heard Nutbolt made amends with the General about THAT, none of which want to repeat. Bomber also overheard the General and Larte talking in the office, discussing about Tano's jealousy over Nutbolt, Kaeden's concern about her wife saying dangerous things that are worrying and the possibility that… Tano may look at needing professional help. It is not common knowledge that the General's past has left its scars on her. The main point, the General and the intern have kissed and made up, literally. When he eavesdropped on that, Bomber could not stop grinning. Turning his attention back to the game, Bomber took a look at his cards, debating whether to hit or miss. His cards added up to a total of seventeen, four shy of twenty-one. He could risk it. The aim after all is to get as close to twenty-one as possible without going over the said number. After a few seconds internal debate, the ARC Trooper made up his mind.

"Alright, Alor'ad, hit me!" Captain Slip was playing as the dealer, so he tossed Bomber another card. Bomber took it and internally sighed with relief that the card he was hit was a three. He's on twenty, a little close, it will have to do. Everyone else announced they will skip being hit with a card. So, they were going to draw and see who wins the pile of thirty Republican Credits. They were about to reveal their cards when suddenly, the hangar bay was filled with the sound of screaming. Who's screaming? Looking over, they saw Nutbolt sprinting at full speed. Right. Towards. Them. R7 chirped worryingly, with a tint of exasperation already figuring out what scared Nutbolt. The mechanic ran towards them, leaping right into a confused and shocked Bomber's arms. "Udesiir, vod! What's wrong?" Nutbolt caught Bomber by the face, smacking his cheeks with his palms, squeezing them almost and giving him a traumatised and crazed look. It was written in his eyes. Bomber swore he saw Nutbolt's left eye twitch. The Clone Mechanic's face was uncomfortably close to Bomber's, one could say their lips were close to touching. Katooni meanwhile, was trying hard not to laugh, along with Jester as he recorded the scene. Stab let out a tired sigh, as he typed in Nutbolt's name into a datapad; a datapad containing a list of names scarred by the unholy sight of the General and Intern Larte.

"How? HOW!? How you deal with them!?" All everyone could think was the poor baby boy. He's only sixteen or eight years old. He shouldn't have to put up with this!

"You learn to ignore it." Slip said in a dull tone. "By the way, Katooni wins. Again."

"YES!" Cheered Katooni, as she took the credits for herself while her brothers groaned. Deadshot growled in annoyance, but the rest yelled:

"DAMN IT COMMANDER!",

"SHE CHEATED!",

"THE CAPTAIN WAS MIND TRICKED!",

"I WASN'T MIND TRICKED!",

"I DIDN'T CHEAT OR USE THE FORCE! YOU'RE ALL JUST SORE LOSERS!" Bomber didn't know what to do other than console a weeping Nutbolt over the loss of the Shiny's innocence. Kaeden and Ahsoka saw the commotion after getting their clothes back on and were laughing to themselves. Nutbolt will recover, give him a week or two. He wasn't the first who caught them. The couple decided to leave everyone to their jovial banter.

Just another day on _The Hunter_.

_Fin_

* * *

Mando'a Translation:

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Cyare: Beloved/Loved/Popular

Di'kut: Idiot/Useless Individual/Waste of Space (Literally: someone who forgets to put their pants on)

Udesiir: Relax/Take it easy/Calm down/Find respite

Ori'vor'e: Thanks a lot/Thanks a million!

Al'verd: Commander

Vod'ika: Little Brother/Sister

Riduur: Partner/Spouse/Husband/Wife

Ni ceta: Grovelling apology (Literally: I kneel) - Rare

Vor entye: Thank you (Literally: I accept a debt)

Jetii: Jedi (Singular)

Alor'ad: Captain

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, other than: I hope everyone enjoyed the one-shot.
> 
> Thanks again to my buddy SirLoozElite for the request. Their stories are worth reading too and a great read. Go check them out! :)
> 
> Until then! May the Force be with you, always!


End file.
